


Red on Red

by cwags_7



Category: Doctor Who
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-24 01:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1585880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cwags_7/pseuds/cwags_7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was red everywhere, red on red, and it was all his fault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red on Red

There was red everywhere - warm and sticky red entangled in red strands of silky smoothness. There was red splattered across pale skin, rivers and rivers of red, never-ending red. Red on red.   
He shouted her name, and that was when he knew.   
The red clung to his jacket sleeves as he picked her up and turned to run. Through eyes blurred by tears and dust, he caught a glimpse of her face.   
They always said people looked happier in death, but he had seen enough death to know it wasn't true. Her vivid green eyes were dimmed now, mischievous grin never to light up her face again, and he saw nothing happy in that. Not in the slightest.   
The raggedy man in the bow tie was running with the red-splattered, red-haired girl in his arms, running from the rubble and the gunfire and the explosion that turned everything red.   
The TARDIS door slammed shut, bringing with it an eerie, muted silence. He laid her gently on the floor and took in the red everywhere - the gash across her forehead, the red seeping from her shoulder, the angry red slashes that looked as if they had been ripped across her midriff by the claws of a vengeful beast.   
He was angry; he was so, so angry. Why did she always have to be in the wrong place at the wrong time? Why could she never listen to him and stay put?  
Why did she have to care about him so much?  
"Come along, Pond!" the Doctor bellowed at her unmoving body. "Amelia Pond, you listen to me! You are going to get up off that floor and you are going to be all right, do you hear me? POND!"  
And then something inside him broke, and his voice caught, and silence fell.   
The Doctor remembered, unbidden, the day so many years and faces ago, when he had told another girl, a blonde girl, that "Everybody lives!" He had lost that girl, as he had lost others along the way, but never like this. He had never lost anyone permanently, never taken them past the veil of eternity, never to the other side where none could venture and return.   
But sometimes, not even a Time Lord could cheat death.  
The bittersweet memory flitted about his mind, tormenting him as he stared at the motionless red girl on the floor, eyes glistening.   
"I'm sorry," he whispered.   
And the Doctor held his head in his hands, and wept.


End file.
